Demigods Read The Books
by 13SapphireStars13
Summary: FemPercy! FemPercyxJason THe demigods get sent back in time to do one of the most cliche things ever in fanfiction. They're reading the books! But this time its with a twist. Percy's missing and now Jason's freaking out. Want to know why? Read to find out! (Percy's full name is Persephone not Perseus ok?)


**Year 2000**

It was a normal winter solstice on Mount Olympus on the 600th of the Empire State Building. That is it _was_ a normal winter solstice until a golden flash interrupted the annual argument between Zeus and Poseidon. _**(Water disasters are much more spectacular than your puny air disasters!)(Lightning is much better as a symbol than tridents!) **_While Hear was chastising Ares and Hermes who both just rolled their eyes at her nagging. Apollo was slumped in his throne with one headphone in his ear half asleep wishing something, anything!, would happen to make this meeting exciting. And it looked like his wish was answered when a bright gold flash appeared in the middle of the throne room in the air.

All of the gods and goddesses except Apollo, who was used to bright lights, _**(He drove the sun for Hades sake! Of course he wasn't bothered by bright lights as much anymore!) **_covered their eyes as series of objects fell to the ground; granted some of the objects were _moving _and _alive_, but the gods paid no mind to that. They only knew that objects were falling into their throne room interrupting their _very _important council meeting. The group groaned as the landed on the pillows magically placed under them by Hestia. Then a piles of books landed quietly next to the group.

"Percy? Where's Percy?!" A tall blonde haired, blue-eyed boy from the group asked frantically looking around. He scrambled to stand up, still searching as if his life depended on it for this 'Percy'. Suddenly the entire group started calling for Percy.

Then one of them, a blonde haired girl with her hair in a ponytail and stormy grey eyes, looked at Zeus and said "Lord Zeus why have you summoned us? And where is Percy?"

All of a sudden there was a light laughing filling the throne room. All of the gods, recognizing the laugh, looked towards Hera's throne, but her mouth was closed tightly with no sound coming out of it.

"Little heroes, the Fates and I have sent you to the past, the year 2000 to be specific, to read about young Persephone's adventures as a demigod. Sadly enough we have detained Persephone for the time being so that she couldn't, shall we say, spoil the ending. Other demigods, you are not allowed to tell the rest of the council about anything that happens in the future, but you must tell the council your name and godly parent before you can begin the story telling. Though you might like to tell the gods more about your personal lives, like for instance Jason I'm sure Aphrodite would love to hear about your engagement." Hera's voice laughed cruelly as it faded off.

When the gods looked at the group of demigods they saw the blonde girl and a boy that could only be described as a Latino elf were restraining the blonde haired boy. The air around the blonde boy was crackling with lightning as his eyes flashed menacingly while he tried to break free of the two holding him.

"Jason, bro! Calm down! She said that Percy was detained not harmed! There's no need to go all macho crazy, okay?" The Latino boy said as the blonde boy, now they knew his name: Jason, broke free of his restraints.

Jason shot the Latino boy and blonde girl a glare and said "I swear if something happened to her I will rip Hera to shreds, patron or not." The blonde girl placed her hand on his arm calmingly, but the boy shook it off and marched away from the group grumbling.

The gods gasped startled; a demigod threatening the Queen of the gods? His patron also? Unheard of!

The blonde haired girl watched the boy for a moment before turning to the gods smiling, though the smile was forced. "So, uh, hello Ladies and Lords. My name is Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena." She turned and beckoned a black haired girl with a circlet around her head forwards. She did begrudgingly. She stood in front of them and smirked as she saw Zeus sit upright in shock.

"The name's Thalia Grace daughter of Zeus lieutenant of Artemis." It was Artemis's turn to sit upright in shock. What had happened to Zoe her current lieutenant? Surely nothing had happened to her, had it?

Thalia and Annabeth walked back to the group as a boy with curly hair and crutches wearing a rasta hat walked forward and said "Grover Underwood Lord of the Wild."

He turned and walked back to the group as two boys completely identical and a girl, all with brown hair, walked forwards. "The name's Travis-" "And Connor Stoll-" "Sons of Hermes." The girl rolled her eyes as the two laughed and she said "Katie Gardner daughter of Demeter." The three walked back as a goth boy dragged Jason forwards.

Jason scowled at the goth boy but the goth just rolled his eyes as he said "Nico De Angelo son of Hades. And no I was born _before_ the oath and my dad hid me after Zeus killed my mom!" The boy scowled at Zeus and pushed Jason forwards saying "Get it over with Jason."

Jason grumbled under his breath before saying "Jason Grace son of Jupiter and Praetor of New Rome." He mumbled something else but he walked off before they could ask him what he said.

The Latino from before walked up and a girl with brown choppy hair stuck in braids with an eagle feather walked up.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. Fire wielder and awesomest dude ever!" Leo smiled jokingly as the girl pushed him.

"Yeah Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite; charm speaker." She grabbed Leo and they both walked back to the group as an African American girl with gold eyes stepped timidly forward.

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto. I'm kind of like Nico because Pluto had me before the oath and stuff." She trailed off uncertainly.

"But your dead!" Hades said. Hazel winced but laughed nervously.

"Yeah well I came back to life so uh yeah." She walked back to the group and pushed a large Chinese boy towards her spot as she hid in the group.

"Uh, the name's Frank Zhang son of Mars and I can like shape shift. Yeah old family blood." He walked back to the group uncertainly.

A girl wearing a purple toga with lots of medals pinned onto it stepped forward along with a gangly boy with straw colored hair holding a teddy bear and a knife. He was also wearing a toga but his was white.

The girl stood with her back straight and said in a confident voice "Reyna, daughter of Bellona and praetor of New Rome." She stepped back a bit as the gangly boy with the bear stepped forward.

"Octavian legacy of Apollo and augur of New Rome." He seemed pretty proud of himself in a conceited way, but before he could open his mouth to say anything else Reyna dragged him back to the group.

A another blonde boy, but this time his hair was sun-kissed blonde unlike Octavian's straw hair, stepped forward and said "Will Solace son of Apollo."

He stepped back and the group just stood there until finally a brown haired girl growled and said "Oh come off it!" She stepped away from the group dragging a boy with brown hair with her. She stood and faced the council. "The name's Clarissa La Rue daughter of Ares. Your turn." She said the last sentence to the boy who sighed. He said "Chris Rodriguez son of Hermes."

They both went back to the group and it seemed there was no one else in the group left to introduce so Zeus, being the drama queen he is, clapped his hands very loudly and said "Since the introductions are finished we might want to get reading!" Everyone rolled his eyes at his theatrics, but Annabeth picked up the books to bring to Zeus. When she saw the title she gasped quietly her eyes widening in shock. But she shook it off and handed the books to Zeus before hurrying back to the group of demigods who were standing awkwardly by Hestia's fire.

"Oh yes," Hestia said as she conjured up some plushy couches for the group to sit on. "have a seat, please." The demigods smiled at her as they all sat down.

"A-hem! Let us begin. The first book appears to be called _Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief_. Who wishes to read first?" Everyone noticed as Zeus shifted his lightning bolt so that it was harder for anyone to grab.

"I shall father." Athena said. She cleared her throat as soon as the book was handed to her and flipped to the first page of the first chapter and began reading. **"I Accidently Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**


End file.
